


Under Your Spell

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Kara Danvers mention, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers Week: Creator's Halloween Choiceor how magic could be real, maybeThe witch Astra makes a love potion, and Alex the warrior princess drinks it.





	Under Your Spell

The apartment was engulfed in darkness, flickering candles the only source of light in the room, the shadows dancing on the walls in the face of the moving flames. The candles surround a big metal pot on the surface, a cauldron with the handle of a ladle protruding from it, simmering liquid inside.

A witch stirs the pot, muttering incantations in Latin with each swirl, repeating, chanting.

Until finally, it is ready.

A knock on the door startles her back to reality; that was fast. She hadn’t expected the company until at least a quarter of an hour from now, especially with the human traffic in National City. Swiftly, Astra blows out the candles and turns the light back on, before she opens the door.

In the hallway stands Alex, geared up in a costume from one of the shows she and Kara had insisted she watch with them: Xena, the warrior princess.

“Alex, you’re here,” she says, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Her eye falls upon the circular weapon, noting the dangerous gleam of sharp metal. A usable weapon, though it would physically be impossible for it to ricochet as it was meant to without enhancements. “And you bring a real Chakram. Is it augmented?”

“Sadly, no. Maybe you can put an enchantment on it?” Alex quips upon noting Astra’s black (crooked) pointy hat and cloak, complete with fake hairy mole.

Amused, Astra shakes her head. She steps aside and gestures for Alex to come in, closing the door behind her. “Kara went out to invite her _crush_ over. She’ll be back soon.”

Alex nods as she’s taking the decorations aunt and niece had put up together, sniffing the air and seemingly trying to find the source of the smell. It takes a few moments for her to get to the snuffed out candles on the counter, with the cauldron containing an unrecognizable liquid in the middle. “What’s in there?”

“A love potion.”

It’s said so plainly Alex has to do a double take, looking from the cauldron to Astra, whose face is perfectly serious and shows no sign of making a joke, back to the cauldron with a frown, and then back to Astra, more bemused. “You really got into the Halloween spirit this year, didn’t you?”

“Kara requested for it to be made,” she explains, as if that would mean she is less into it than the décor shows. Then again, Kara does love the festivities, and Rao knows Astra can’t deny her niece anything when she asks. “It’s said this potion makes those who drink it fall in love with the first person whose eyes they meet.”

Alex shakes her head at that, but there’s a fond smile on her lips regardless. “Using a fake love potion, I’m not sure if that’s the dumbest or most brilliant thing she’s done. Guess it beats having to _talk_ about feelings.”

Something sparks in Astra’s eyes, something Alex can’t place, but it places a feeling of anticipation in her gut. “Who’s to say it’s fake?”

“Oh come on, you’re not seriously trying to tell me magic is real.”

That spark spreads throughout the rest of her face, and now Alex can see what it was; mischief. “Are you sure enough it isn’t that you would test your theory?” Astra’s eyes flicker to the cauldron momentarily, before settling back on Alex with a challenging smirk.

Challenge accepted.

Alex grabs one of the nearby cups, lifting the ladle from the cauldron and pouring the liquid into it. She looks at Astra then, right into her eyes and not moving her gaze as she brings the cup to her lips and takes a sip. There’s a vague taste of apple juice to it, but it’s not difficult to tell that there are a lot of other ingredients that have been added to it.

She takes another sip.

And another.

She drinks the entirety of it, unsure of how much she’s supposed to drink, never wavering. Astra doesn’t look away either, watching her the entire time, her pale green eyes observing Alex’s warm brown ones, drinking them in, losing herself to them. This potion was supposed to change the feelings of the one ingesting it, but now Astra isn’t too sure of that, not when her heart feels like it’s melting.

Even when Alex is done and replaces the cup, even then do they hold each other’s gaze. Nothing happens for a moment, and Astra’s look grows expectant, raising an eyebrow with an unspoken question; so did it work, or didn’t it?

The answer is something shifting in Alex’s eyes, closing in on Astra, soft lips on her own before she knows it. Astra’s eyes close instinctively, relishing this contact, gentle, just in case this is a momentary lapse in judgment, just in case it is induced by this potion which she’d refuse to take advantage of.

Or well, _too much_ advantage of, because she can’t find it in herself to pull away immediately.

When Alex moves away after a few moments, and after Astra has looked at her to see that her cheeks are flushed and eyes still hooded, only then does Astra breathe out. “It works.”

“Maybe,” Alex says, meeting her eyes once again and licking her lips. “Or maybe you put me under your spell long ago.”

A broad smile slowly emerges on her lips before Astra leans in to meet for another kiss. Alex had been correct; a fake love potion really did beat having to talk about feelings.

 


End file.
